Adaptive bitrate (ABR) streaming is a technique in which the quality of a media stream is adjusted when the media stream is delivered to a client in order to conform to a desired bitrate. Existing ABR pipelines typically convert a source asset into target specific formats and store the result on an origin server until requested by the client. It may be desirable to employ multiple encapsulators on more than one pipeline for redundancy purposes during the delivery of ABR content to the client. However, current ABR encapsulators are not capable of operating in parallel to produce functionally equivalent redundant copies of live content and associated manifests for a particular encapsulation format. For example, multiple encapsulators may not currently be deployed in parallel such that they generate functionally equivalent copies of Apple HTTP Live Streaming (HLS) segments and associated playlists and/or Microsoft HTTP Smooth Streaming (HSS) fragments and associated manifests.